In some fuel cell based power generators, hydrogen is extracted from a fuel in the presence of water and then is introduced into a fuel cell to produce electricity. In such generators, hydrogen may leak to ambient even when power is not being drawn from the power generator. As hydrogen is lost, water migrates back to the fuel to replace the water consumed by the reaction that produced the hydrogen. If this process continues, energy may be slowly drained from a power generator, reducing the total energy available from the power generator for useful power generation.
Many such power hydrogen fuel based generators are thought to involve complex fuel processing, and require components which occupy significant volume. Such power generators may be limited to comparatively large, high power applications. There is currently a need in the art for lighter weight and smaller sized power sources for applications such as portable electronic devices, wireless sensors, battlefield applications, and unmanned air vehicles. Such power sources should have a relatively long shelf life when not in use. It is desirable to increase the energy capacity of current power sources so as to decrease power supply replacement intervals and/or increase operating life, while also reducing the size and weight of the power source.